


untitled zombie!fic

by emothy



Category: Gokusen (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the sci-fi/fantasy cliché fics challenge, and inspired by anenko's fic on the same theme. Unfinished (sometime I will work out how Kumiko contacts Tetsu and Minoru to haul-ass over with machine guns [she totally has contacts you know!]).</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled zombie!fic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sci-fi/fantasy cliché fics challenge, and inspired by anenko's fic on the same theme. Unfinished (sometime I will work out how Kumiko contacts Tetsu and Minoru to haul-ass over with machine guns [she totally has contacts you know!]).

*

Everyone was supposed to have gone home hours ago, but after the unfortunate incident with the rotting hand smashing in a window panel and winding it's way around Kuma's neck, Yankumi made a responsible teacher-like decision and confined 3-D to the classroom.

"It will be an educational overnight study group!"

No-one wondered why she had a padlock and heavy-duty chain lurking in the depths of her desk just ready and waiting for the day it would be needed to help barricade the door. Yagyuu's desk was first, Noda's and Minami's were piled around for support, and Uchi had launched his desk on top, placed his chair atop of _that_, sitting on what he called his "lookout perch".

"You're too high to see anything, the windows don't reach the ceiling," Shin pointed out, but even he felt a little bit safer having Uchi there.

After all, if the zombies chose to attack 3-D's classroom door again, Uchi would clearly be the first target and give the rest of them time to escape.

Desperate times called for desperate measures after all.

*

"I can't sleep, all these sirens are so loud!" Kuma moaned.

"How can you think of sleeping, you could wake up with a... half chewed off face!" Noda yelled. "Pull yourself together!"

"What do you think the police are doing?"

"Pffft!" Yankumi said, popping up between them, "the Pigs, they're useless! They won't be any help to us at all in this situation, no training for it. They'll probably all be racing around wetting their pants!"

Looking at Yankumi, it wasn't the creepy secretive smile that worried them. It was that somehow she'd managed to find a camouflage headband and black face paint somewhere in the classroom and apply them while nobody had been looking.

*

After ten minutes of pure silence, the whole class was on edge. Whilst trying to reposition himself quietly, Kuma had taken a few steps back and caught the leg of a chair. The resulting bang was so loud that when he opened his eyes again he was surrounded by deadly rulers, pocket knives, baseball bats and even a rolled up maths book.

"Uh, well, maths scares me to death!" Horibe-kun said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Zombies are the _un_-dead, stupid!" Uchiyama yelled at him, as if that was what was wrong with this picture.

Somewhere in the background, Sawada rolled his eyes.

Then quickly went back to watching the rear window.

*


End file.
